A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to an electric vehicle charger, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a single electric vehicle charger for electrically connecting to multiple electric vehicles simultaneously while automatically charging the multiple electric vehicles sequentially.
B. Description of the Prior Art
The electric vehicle (“EV”) charging industry is coming of age. Currently, there are level 1, 2, and 3 EV chargers that supply a charge at slow, moderate, and quick rates, respectively. Regardless of the level, however, a single charger can only be electrically connected to, and supply charge to, a single EV at a time.
There are several venues where the installation and operation of electric vehicle service equipment (“EVSE”) is practical. One such location is a parking garage. In this case, EV owners/operators drive to the garage, and charge their EVs while they are parked in the garage.
As more and more EVs hit the road, more parking garage customers will be driving EVs. Hence, the demand for EVSE in parking garages will increase. In order to successfully charge multiple EVs with a single charger, a parking garage attendant will be needed to orchestrate the process. This person will be responsible for moving the first EV to be charged into the EVSE parking spot, connecting the EV charger to the EV, and activating the charger. Once charging is complete, the attendant will disconnect the EV charger and the EV, move the first EV to a different parking spot, move the second EV to be charged into the EVSE parking spot, and begin the process again.
There is only one alternative to this scenario currently available. Purchasing and installing additional EV chargers will allow customers to self-park and connect their EVs and the EV chargers themselves. Thus, the need for an attendant to shuffle multiple cars through a single charger could be eliminated, and operational costs could be reduced. The cost of additional chargers and installation costs, however, may not be economically feasible. In addition to the cost of multiple chargers, the costs of running multiple conduit and wiring from the electrical panel box to the chargers can add significant cost to installations. Furthermore, if the service to the panel and/or the panel box requires greater electrical capacity, the cost increases dramatically.
Numerous innovations for electric charging devices have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the embodiments of the present invention in that they do not teach a single electric vehicle charger for electrically connecting to multiple electric vehicles simultaneously while automatically charging the multiple electric vehicles sequentially.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,099 to Bruni et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,099—issued to Bruni et al. on Jun. 21, 1994 in U.S. class 320 and subclass 108—teaches a curb-side battery charging system that provides a mechanism for transferring electrical power to an electric vehicle to recharge its battery. The battery charging system includes a housing that is disposed on a wall, or is slidably attached to a track mounted to a ceiling, for example. A retractable charging device is coupled to a power supply, and mates with a receptacle device disposed in the vehicle. A variety of charging devices can be employed in the battery charging system. Electronic circuitry controls power supplied to the vehicle from the power supply of the charging system. In addition, an interface circuit allows a user to enter a code to use the system, and which provides an identification for billing purposes, or a credit card type key that activates the system and performs the same functions. A fan is provided for cooling purposes that causes an air flow through the system. The battery charging system allows an electric vehicle to be charged without any type of conventional electrical plug. The battery charging system provides a mechanism for coupling power from a power source to an electric vehicle to recharge its battery.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,200 to Nor et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,200—issued to Nor et al. on Aug. 20, 1996 in U.S. class 320 and subclass 109—teaches a method and apparatus for charging the battery of an electric vehicle. When the electric vehicle is connected to a charging station, it is interrogated to determine the nature of the charge controller that is onboard the vehicle. Logic decisions invoking the particular mode for charging the vehicle are made depending on the nature and type of charge controller that is onboard the vehicle. Thus, delivery of charging energy to the battery in the vehicle may be entirely under the control of a charge controller onboard the vehicle, or if the control module in the vehicle is less sophisticated, then delivery of charging energy will be under the control of a charging module within the charging station. Parameters of initial charging current and voltage are therefore set either by the onboard battery charging controller or the charge controller in the charging station. Alternatively, these parameters may be set manually or by insertion of a card into a data interface to establish initial charging conditions. Under controlled conditions, a plurality of vehicles may be charged at a single establishment having a plurality of charging stations, either sequentially or simultaneously, depending on the criteria to be established. The charging station may be privately owned so as to charge a fleet of vehicles, or there may be a plurality of charging stations at a publicly accessible service station.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,991 to Brake et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,991—issued to Brake et al. on Jul. 14, 1998 in U.S. class 320 and subclass 112—teaches a charging apparatus with multiple charge stations. The apparatus includes a single power supply that operates under the control of a microprocessor to charge a plurality of battery packs disposed in respective charging stations. Associated with each charging station is a wiring harness assembly that includes an EEPROM memory chip having one or more stored charging algorithms for the type or types of battery packs to be charged at that charging station. The microprocessor reads the charging algorithm from a charging station's memory chip when a battery pack is inserted in the charging station. The microprocessor utilizes a feedback control loop including a resistor network to regulate the charging current and charging voltage supplied to each battery pack being charged. If a plurality of Li-Ion battery packs are disposed in respective charging stations, each pack is sequentially charged so that the voltage across the pack is raised to the rated output voltage of the pack. Then, all of the Li-Ion battery packs are charged in parallel until each is fully charged. The parallel charging reduces total charging time.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,215 to Henze et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,215—issued to Henze et al. on Sep. 8, 1998 in U.S. class 191 and subclass 2—teaches a method and apparatus for charging batteries of a plurality of vehicles, which includes a power source converter connectable to a power source to receive electrical power, and for converting the electrical power to a selected voltage potential that is distributed on a distribution bus. A plurality of vehicle connecting stations are connected to the distribution bus. Each vehicle connecting station includes a station power converter for receiving electrical power from the power source converter for charging the battery, and a station controller to control electrical power flow to the vehicle battery.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,537 to Parmley, Sr.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,537—issued to Parmley, Sr. on Dec. 8, 1998 in U.S. class 320 and subclass 109—teaches a charging station system of electric vehicles, which includes a building containing charging equipment, and may provide other auxiliary services. The system includes a T-bar extending from the building to provide charging stalls or locations spaced along the T-bar. The building is modular, and incorporates a standard ISO type configuration.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,205 to Williams.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,205—issued to Williams on Jun. 27, 2000 in U.S. class 340 and subclass 932.2—teaches an electric vehicle recharging parking meter that includes a parking meter, a processor, a display interconnected to the processor for giving visual information to a user, and an input device interconnected to the processor. The input device enables the user to select the parking time and/or the recharging time for the electric vehicle. The processor is responsive to the user selection of recharge time, parking time, and recharge power requirements entered on the input device. A payment receptor for receiving payment for the parking and recharge time selected by the user is interconnected to the processor for indicating receipt of payment for parking time and recharge electricity. The processor enables a switch to close so that power is supplied to the vehicle from a power source. A connector is attached to a post or stand on which the meter is mounted, whereby the electric vehicle is interconnected to the power source. A power controller, operable in response to signals from the processor, is interconnected between the power source and the connector.
(7) U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,450 to Schwendinger.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,450—issued to Schwendinger on Jan. 15, 2002 in U.S. class 242 and subclass 388.9—teaches a cable manager having a support member and a bracket that mounts the support member to a ceiling joist of a golf cart shed. A first pulley wheel attaches to the top end of the support member, and a second pulley wheel attaches to a pulley mounting bracket. A coil spring entrained about the first pulley wheel has one end attached to the pulley mounting bracket and the other end attached to the bottom end of the support member. The second pulley wheel is suspended at a lower elevation than the first pulley wheel, and moves down against the force of the spring when the power cable entrained over it is pulled down to connect to a golf cart for recharging. While recharging occurs, the lower pulley is fixed to the support member by attaching its bracket to an S-hook that attaches the spring to the vertical support member. When the power cable is released, the pulley moves up, but its upward travel is limited by a cable bracket that captures the power cable and holds it in position for easy retrieval for the next use. The cable manager is suspended from the ceiling, above the tops of the golf carts, leaving the area floor free of obstructions for the golf cart.
(8) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2008/0218121 to Gale et al.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2008/0218121—published to Gale et al. on Sep. 11, 2008 in U.S. class 320 and subclass 109—teaches a method for charging an electric storage battery in a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle through a power supply circuit, which includes coupling the charger to the circuit, determining whether another appliance in the circuit other than the charger is drawing current, determining a maximum charge rate at which the battery can be charged using the charger, charging the battery at the maximum charge rate if no other appliance in the circuit is drawing current, and charging the battery at less than the maximum charge rate if another appliance in the circuit is drawing current.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for electric charging devices have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a single electric vehicle charger for electrically, connecting to multiple electric vehicles simultaneously while automatically charging the multiple electric vehicles sequentially.